Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 7. - Udane wakacje! Chyba...
'Rozdział 7. - Udane wakacje! Chyba...' -Miesiąc później....- *Zakończenie roku szkolnego. Jak zawsze na tę okazję, na dziedzińcu szkoły zgromadziło się całe grono pedagogiczne i wszyscy uczniowie. W powietrzu czuć było zbliżające się wakacje. Jeszcze tylko apel i szczęśliwa, wolna od obowiązków szkolnych, młodzież rozpocznie zasłużony letni odpoczynek. Marinette jak zwykle wystrojona w elegancką sukienkę, obserwowała całe wydarzenie z niezwykłą czujnością. Był to bowiem koniec roku. Już za parę chwil zostawi za sobą pewnien rozdział w życiu. Odszukała wzrokiem znajome jej twarze. Wszyscy byli tak samo melancholijni jak ona. No, może oprócz Chloe. Na jej buzi tradycyjnie pełzał lekko ironiczny uśmieszek. Po długiej i nudnej przemowie paru nauczycieli, do głosu dobrała się Pani Mendeleiev (Naprawdę nie wiem jak się pisze jej nazwisko, więc jak popełniłam błąd później go poprawie :P dop.Autorki). -Nie będę zabierała dużo czasu, wam, droga młodzieży. Chciałbym tylko coś ogłosić. Mam zaszczyt wręczyć nagrodę osobie, która w tym roku uzyskała najwyższą średnią. Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Zapraszam! P.S Widzimy się w następnym roku! Marinette zapiszczała z radości i szybko wybiegła odebrać nagrodę. Okazało się, że otrzymała od szkoły zaproszenie na miesięczny pobyt w luksusowym hotelu nad morzem. I w dodatku mogła zabrać ze sobą kilkoro przyjaciół. -Dziękuję, dziękuję -uściskała wszystkich nauczycieli, schodząc ze sceny. Gdy tylko opuściła podest dopadła ją jej największy wróg Chloe. -Mam rozumieć, że wybieramy się na wakacje, tak? -Hmm, to Ty nie pojedziesz...-delikatnie odsunęła się od niej. Ale ta nie dała jej się tak łatwo wywinąć. -No weź, Marinette! Kto z tobą pojedzie, jak nie ja? Twoja jedyna, najlepsza przyjaciółka?-przymilała się blondynka, robiąc minę proszącego pieska (Chociaż to nie było w jej stylu XD dop.Autorki). Fiołkowooka wymownie wywróciła oczami z westchnieniem. -Chloe, proszę daj mi spokój. Wiem doskonale że po wakacjach będziesz do mnie taka sama jak zawsze...-pokręciłą głową zirytowana. Chwilę potem obok granatowo-włosej zmaterializowała się reszta klasy. -Jak to szybko poszło, ale przynajmniej będziemy jeszcze miesiąc ze sobą.-Alya z uśmiechem przytuliła Marinette. -Pojedziemy wszyscy, prawda?-spytała Sabrina, spoglądając ukradkiem w stronę Chloe. Fiołkowooka zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu. -Nie wiem, czy wszyscy nadają się na ten wyjazd....-pod naciskiem całej klasy, zdecydowała- Ale trochę byłoby głupio kogoś nie brać....dobrze! Chodźcie tu wszyscy! Obiecajmy sobie coś! -Ehhh, niby co takiego?- z ociąganiem odezwała się Lila. -Po pierwsze: Zero kłótni i zatruwania sobie życia. To mają być wakacje! Szczególnie prośba o to jest skierowana do was Chloe i Lila. Po drugie: Żadnego niszczenia i głupkowatego zachowania... -Jak sobie życzysz Marinette!-przerwała Rose. -Too, za udane wakacje!- zawołał Nino, dusząc w zarodku zbliżające się jakiekolwiek kłótnie. ____________________________________________ Joe Cates (Nie umiałam wymyśleć jakiegoś normalniejszego nazwiska :v dop.Autorki) rozpoczynał kolejny dzień w dodatkowej pracy. W zasadzie jego robota nie była trudna. Pracował bowiem jako recepcjonista. Czasami było to nudne, zwłaszcza gdy nie pojawiali się goście hotelu. Joe dawno rzuciłby tę dodatkową pracę, gdyby nie malownicza lokalizacja, w której znajdował się budynek. Morskie wybrzeże nasycało wzrok cudownym krajobrazem. Dzisiejszy dzień jednak choć zapowiadał się leniwie, okazało się być dla młodego recepcjonisty przełomowym w wielu strefach życia. Około południa do recepcji hotelu wpadła grupka zwariowanych młodych ludzi. Od razu coś się zaczęło dziać. -Witam w naszym hotelu!-zawołał, ciesząc się, że wreszcie przybyli tu ludzie mniej więcej w jego wieku. -Hej!-uśmiechnęła się promiennie-Jesteśmy tą grupą z College Francoise Dupont-pokazała mu zaproszenie. -Aha, to wy! Tym bardziej witam-zajarzył recepcjonista-Chodźcie zobaczyć pokoje! -Ale tu super, co nie Adrien?-zaśmiał się Nino i sprowokował blondyna do wyścigu po schodach prowadzących na piętro. Alya zaczęła się śmiać gdy zobaczyła co wyczyniają koledzy. Nie czekając długo dołączyła do nich. Natomiast Lila i Chloe zawzięcie się o coś kłóciły. -No tak...-pomyślała granatowo-włosa-Już na samym początku złamali moje zasady...-Marinette przewróciła oczami z westchnieniem. -Oni są tacy zwariowani. Będziesz się musiał do nas przyzwyczaić!-Alix niby to przypadkiem złapała za ramię przystojnego recepcjonistę. Nie umknęło to jednak uwadze Chloe, która przerwała nieistotną sprzeczkę z Lilą, by prznieść się na idących z tyłu Joego i Alix. -Aaaaalix!-zawołała z charakterystycznym przeciąganiem-Już musisz zarywać tego przystojniaka? Ja też tak chcę!-szybciutko przytuliła się do drugiego ramienia chłopaka. -Pff! Zaczęło się....-skomentowała to i przyśpieszyła kroku, by odszukać Adriena. Marinette ponownie przewróciła oczami. Faktycznie są zwariowani, każdy na swój sposób, ale są jej przyjaciółmi, no przynajmniej prawie wszyscy. Bez nich życie nie byłoby takie kolorowe. Odruchowo obróciła się za siebie i zobaczyła, że na samym końcu, daleko za nimi wlecze się Max, Kim i Ivan. Szli tak powoli, stopień po stopniu. Granatowo-włosa wzruszyła ramionami. Rzeczywiście, jeszcze byli oni. Całkiem o nich zapominiała. Ale widać chłopaki wzięli sobie do serca, żeby niczego nie niszczyć. Gdy dotarli na piętro, reszta już dawno tam czekała. -To ja wygrałam!-piszczała Alya by zdenerwować swojego chłopaka. -Nie Alya! Ty byłaś trzecia! Wygrywa ten, który pierwszy dobiegnie do końca, a nie ostatni-złościł się na żarty. -I tak wiem, że wygrałam-Alya zaczęła tańczyć w hotelowym przedpokoju. -Proszę oto wasze klucze!-rzekł, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od dziewczyny stojącej w kącie z walizką (Była to Juleka) Wszystkie obecne tu dziewczyny miały swój urok, ale na nią zwrócił uwagę już od samego początku. Po prostu dla recepcjonisty była niewiarygodnie słodka. ___________________________________________________________ -I Ty tak masz na co dzień?-zapytał zaciekawiony blondyn. -Rany, to jest czadowe! -dodał Nino. Przyjaciele nie mogli przestać się zachwycać nad plusami pracy Joego. -Mi się wydawało, że jest tu nudno, aż do waszego przyjazdu-uśmiechnął się recepcjonista- Zdradzę wam, że raczej przyjeżdżają tu starsi ludzie, także jest to dla mnie super odmianą. -Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to możesz każdy wieczór spędzać z nami-przymilała się wniebowzięta Alix- Jesteś cudowny! -Dziękuję. Wy też jesteście super-odparł dyplomatycznie Joe. Owszem podobała mu się jedna dziewczyna z tego towarzystwa, ale bynajmniej nie była nią Alix, ani Chloe, ani też Lila... Obserwowana przez Catesa Juleka była zajęta rozmawianiem z Rose. Ona też zwróciła uwagę na recepcjonistę, ale była zbyt nieśmiała, aby do niego zagadać. Poprzestawała tylko na uśmiechach. Marinette rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych wokół powitalnego ogniska przyjaciołach. Bardzo zależało jej na tym, żeby byli zadowoleni. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc byli a najbardziej jej chłopak, przecież pierwszy raz był nad morzem, nigdzie wcześniej nie przebywał na tak długo niż w domu. Tylko nie Max. On zawsze dziwaczy, ale na wakacjach nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś się smucił. Przysiadła się więc do niego. -Hej.. co jest? Nie podoba Ci się tu? Hmm? -Nie! Co Ty Marinette! Jest ekstra. To super wakacje -szybko odpowiedział. -Tylko?-nie dała się zwieść. Znali się za dobrze. -Zastanawiam się, czy Ty koniecznie chciałaś, żebym tu przyjechał, czy to nie było czasem na odwal się... -Przestań! Nawet tak nie mów! Jesteś moim przyjacielem i jesteś dla mnie równie ważny jak Ci wszyscy wokół-uśmiechnęła się wesoło- A teraz przytul bo zimno - przytuliła się do chłopaka i po raz pierwszy poczuła, że zależy jej na jego przyjaźni, w równym stopniu, jak na innych. Kiedy popatrzyła na drugą stronę ogniska, zauważyła, że Adrien przygląda jej się z uśmiechem poprzez poświatę płomieni co dziewczyna odwzajemniła. Blondyn wiedział że jego dziewczyna ma dobre serce... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach